SoundLess SLeep
by Rue-thless Ryuzaki
Summary: One-shot. Light can't take it anymore. He has to get to sleep. But a certain insomniac is keeping him from doing so. He's about to give up until someone else takes matters into their own hands. Rated T for some of Light's choice words.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

SoundLess SLeep

2:45 am. Still up. I should be used to it by now. It's the same old thing every night. We stay up till around 4:00 in the morning and then finally retire up to our shared room….much to my disgust. I can't stand sharing a room with him. The guy never sleeps! Even when we are in the bed, he's still tapping away on his laptop till the morning. Sometimes it keeps me awake the entire night and so going to our room that night at all was a waste of time. Sometimes we don't even go to our room. He'll just keep me down stairs and insist that we work into the next day, and the next day, and the next day. I have to sleep damn it! I will finally fall asleep at my desk only to be awoken by the rattling of the chain that connects us.

That chain… those infernal links that keep me bound to this insane, sugar addicted, insomniac of a person. I despise the way that the cuff on my wrist affects my sleep (when I actually get it that is.) I tend to sleep with my hand under my head and I can't because of that stupid cuff! And I am not going to turn the other way so I can use my other hand because he is on that side of the bed. And he is the LAST thing I want to be looking at when I'm trying to sleep. I look at my watch again.

3:24 am. Looks like he's decided an all-nighter is in order. I mentally sigh. Groan. Growl. Curse. Whatever you want to call it. I just can't take any more of these 3-a-days. Honestly, I wanna catch Kira as much if not more than any one on this team. Besides him being a murderer, there are two other reasons. 1) So my name will be cleared of suspension. And 2) So I can get some damn sleep! I look over at him sitting his normal abnormal way in his chair. His eyes are fixed on the computer screen. I look closer. I'm hoping. Maybe, just maybe….aaaaaaannnd…nope… they aren't fluttering in the slightest. Ugh! We've been up for three nights straight and he looks like he could stay up for three more. Well guess what Ryuzaki, I can't! You just need to understand that some of us ARE human. Ok maybe that was a little harsh. However, the burning sensation of my sleep deprived eyes don't think so. I look back at my computer screen. Kira please just pop up so I can go to bed. I sigh. What am I thinking? The probability of that happening is 0.6%. So that's not gonna happen…wait…..I sound like…. I look, (more like glare) over at him again… Damn you Ryuzaki.

"Light, are you ok?" look at him acting innocent. Like he doesn't know what he's doing. "You keep looking over here, is there something you need to ask." He's mocking me. Ryuzaki, your innocent act might fool the others, but they aren't around. I know you're aware of what these sleepless nights are doing to me. Stop playing dumb.

"No, I was just looking to see if you found anything yet." I lie.

"No I haven't. You can be sure that I'll let you know if I do though."

Yes, I know that. Stop acting like I can't comprehend things! I'm tired. Not stupid!

"Well thanks for the assurance, but I just thought we would have some kind of lead by now."

"Quite honestly I am surprised we don't." He says turning back to his computer. "With all the nights we've stayed up I feel that something would've popped up." Well seeing as nothing has popped up yet, I don't see why we can't spare a few hours and go the fuck to sleep!

"Yeah these last few nights have been rough." I say. Politely, might I add considering the circumstances and choice words going through my head.

He looks at me again and cracks a half smile as if he's agreeing before returning his attention to the screen as I do the same. My eyes are on fire. My head feels like it weighs a ton. I can't do it any longer. Maybe I could knock him out and then drag his ass up to our room…Nope that's out of the question, there are cameras set up everywhere and Watari would see me. Then I'd be treading on even thinner ice than I already am with the suspicion of being Kira. Gah! I can't do anything to him. Just as that thought ends, Watari comes through the door with a tray. No doubt it has Ryuzaki's 'food' on it. Another fun fact!, he should be well over 300 pounds by now because of the stuff he eats! I'm just saying. How he stays the size of twig, is beyond me.

"Watari," he says as the older man sets down the tray. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"Well, I saw that you two were awake and I thought you might want something to wake you up a little bit." No old man! That is the exact opposite of what I want.

"Thank you Watari. That's very kind of you." Ryuzaki says as he takes a cup of what I'm only guessing is tea. He starts adding his desired amount of sugar and I can only look on in disgust. How could he like that much sugar in there? "Oh did you need some Light?" He asks me his gaze never leaving the spoon now stirring his cup.

I sigh. Well, I might as well since I'll once again be staying up. I go to grab a cup before I see Watari slightly shake his head. What? Don't take it? He couldn't have menat that. I look at him once more, as he repeats his motion. I pull my hand back. Don't take it. That is my only guess. "Um, no I'm fine." I state glancing in Ryuzaki's direction. He obviously didn't see Watari's gesture. So I look back at Watari. He simply smiles, nods, and walks back out, tray in hand. I look back at Ryuzaki as he sips his cup contently. Huh… I wonder what all that was about.

Ugh! Stop closing eyes! Decide to stop looking at the computer screen. I look at my watch instead. 4:27 am. Heaven help me. That's it. I have to tell him I am too tired to go on any longer. I look over at the detective beside me once again, and to my utmost surprise, I see him nodding off. Oh my gosh, He's actually tired! I stare in amazement as he struggles to stay awake. He scoots closer to the computer screen trying to keep his fluttering eyes open. I almost feel like laughing. He's battling himself. I decide to leave him to his fight with himself and turn my attention back to my screen. This Yotsuba company has caught my interest over the past 20 minutes and I want to check into it a little while longer. 4:32 am. The more I think about it, I think Yotsuba is somehow connected to Kira. Maybe this new Kira is part of Yotsuba. I'm over joyed! Our first lead in weeks! "Hey Ryuzaki! Look at this!" I turn to him and am shocked at what I see. There in the exact same position is Ryuzaki with his forehead touching his computer screen… asleep.

Light stares at the detective for a few seconds, amazed and relieved at the site before him. L's soft snores rang in Light's ears. He had never been so happy to see someone sleeping. His eyes snapped to the door as Watari appeared. He smiled at Light. "I'm glad you caught my message." He said in his caring voice.

Light looked at L's sleeping self and then back up at the older man. "You drugged him."

Watari let out a quiet chuckle. "He's always had trouble sleeping." He said walking over to L and gently pushing him so his head was off the computer screen and he was leaning against his chair. He then grabbed a blanket off of the near-by couch and draped it over his prodigy.

Light looked on in amusement. It looked like this was a routine for Watari. Had he done this before without Light knowing. Did he really have to do this to L every time that he started to look like he wouldn't be going to sleep soon? And Did L really sleep in chairs like that all the time? No wonder his posture was so bad. Light got up and walked over to Watari.

"Would you like me to carry him up stairs?" Light asked "I'm sure our bed is a lot more comfortable than his work chair."

Watari smiled and looked down at L. "Actually yes, I think that would be great. I can't do it any more anyways."

"Anymore?" Light asked as he picked up L's small frame bridal style.

Watari opened the doors to the elevator and he and Light stepped in. "Well he's a lot heavier than when he was young."

His and L's room was on the 23rd floor, so Light decided that he wanted to take this chance to learn more about the mysterious insomniac roommate of his. "Why doesn't he sleep Watari? I know it can't just be work because from how you're talking he's had this problem for a while."

"Well most of it is work related, but I know that the other reason is because he's afraid to."

Light's eyes grew. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Nightmares of previous cases, vulnerability, not knowing what is happening. I mean think about it. He is unaware that his prime suspect in a case is holding him right now."

Light gasped and looked down at the man in his arms. He looked like he was at peace and oblivious to what was going on. Light realized now what Watari meant. And to be honest, sleep _was_ sounding a little scary now. "He has nightmares?"

"Horrible ones."

"About what?'

"Like I said, previous cases."

"What kind of cases? How could anything scare him that bad?"

"I am not sharing any of that information with you. In fact I probably shouldn't have told you what I already did. But I just wanted to make sure you knew that he does have that problem, just in case he were to wake up with one ever, since you two live together."

"What am I supposed to do then? What does he do?"

_Ding_ they were on the 23rd floor. They both stepped out of the elevator.

"Just call me if anything happens." Watari explained as he unlocked the door to the two boys' shared room. "Trust me, you'll know if he's had one." Light gently placed L on his side of the bed and Watari brought up the covers. L stirred for a moment and settled back into his position. His knees were at his chest and his thumb rested on his lip. It didn't matter if he was lying down or sitting, Light chuckled, he has his own unique way.

Light turned to Watari again. "Watari," the older man turned to face him. "I want to talk to you more about him…would it ever be possible to talk again... you know…" Light turned to L "when he's not up and awake?"

Watari looked at the detective's suspect and could only see curiosity in the young man. He chuckled. He didn't honestly believe Light was Kira. But he would back L up on whatever decision he made. He looked at Light and saw L. When L was a boy. Oh who was he kidding?... That's how he still saw L. That's why he never left his side. When it came to equations, books, and deductions, L was an absolute genius. But, when it came to basic knowledge of how to take care of yourself, L was…well less than brilliant. He had never been on a train on his own, never driven a car, hell he's never gone outside without Watari right beside him. It didn't matter is he was the 8 year old boy when they first met who could barely tie his shoes (which he still insisted on NOT doing) or the 23 year old that he saw before him who had just been carried to his room for the countless time in the time Watari had known him. The boy never got into his bed. He always fell asleep where he was working, just like a child. So as far as he was concerned, yes, L was still just a boy. And as any adult, Watari was very protective of the boy who lay asleep just a few feet away.

"Why do you want to know about him Light Yagami?"

"He's just… a unique and mysterious human." Light said in almost a whisper to not wake the sleeping detective.

Watari smiled. "Don't worry. He's a heavy sleeper… When he does sleep that is." Light chuckled. "And thank you Light." Watari said as he opened the door to leave.

Light looked at the older man confused. "For what Watari?"

Watari looked back at Light and smiled. "For saying that he's human. Some people tend to forget that he's only that." Watari said as he shut the door and continued down the hall.

::: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you have to say. So reviewing is chill. ::: -Rue-thless Ryuzaki


End file.
